Amnesia After Story
by Saitou Michiyo
Summary: masa depan dengan jalan berbeda... dan berakhir dengan cara yang berbeda. DLDR!


**Amnesia After Story**

 **Author : Saitou Michiyo**

 **Cast : Amnesia cast, and maybe OC.**

 **Genre : Romance, Sad, Secret Ending.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh Amnesia milik sang penulis, terkecuali OC dan cerita ini hasil murni ide kepala saya. Apabila ada kesamaan alur cerita dan lain lainnya, itu di luar kesengajaan.**

 **Warning :**

 **Heroine bernama Mikoshiba Kiyoi agar mempermudah memahami alur cerita, dilarang silent reader mengertilah perasaan author manja/? Ini. Don't plagiat, Don't like? Don't Read please. Tidak menerima komentar pedas dan S.A.R.A. hanya menerima komentar positif dan kritik yang membangun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saitou Michiyo**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amnesia After Story**

 **Prolog :**

" _Onii-chan_ ," panggil gadis kecil yang tengah duduk di padang rumput dan bunga – bunga yang tengah bermekaran, musim semi sudah tiba membuat gadis tersebut tersenyum cerah sedari tadi.

Lelaki kecil yang tengah merangkai bunga di sampingnya pun mengarahkan penglihatan ke arahnya dengan tatapan hangat khasnya, pipi gadis tersebut perlahan – lahan memanas. Siap merubah pipinya menjadi memerah.

"ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis tersebut, dia hanya menggeleng kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki kecil tersebut.

" _Onii-chan_ hangat... seperti musim semi."

 **~o0o~**

"panas..." gumannya sambil berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, sesekali ia meminum air putih berasal dari botol yang tergantung di lehernya. Untung taman kanak – kanak di mana ia belajar tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan seseorang melindungi kepalanya dari sengatan matahari musim panas tersebut.

"sudah _Onii-chan_ bilang tunggu _Onii-chan_ pulangkan? Nanti Ibumu malah memarahiku" gadis kecil tersebut hanya tertawa kemudian berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah kaki lelaki kecil yang tengah berbagi payung bersamanya.

"Ibuku tidak akan memarahimu _Onii-chan_ , kau kan pintar jadi Ibuku tidak akan memarahimu," gadis itu tahu, lelaki tersebut hanya tidak ingin menunjukkan secara langsung perasaannya, seperti sekarang ia tahu lelaki ini sengaja pulang lebih dulu dari sekolahnya karena mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal sekolah dasar di mana lelaki kecil itu bersekolah pulang lebih lambat dua jam dari taman kanak – kanaknya. Tentu saja sekolah mengijikannya karena dia pintar.

"perbaiki cara bicaramu yang seperti lebah tersebut sebelum berbicara denganku, ayo cepat," langkah lelaki kecil tersebut semakin cepat. Sedangkan gadis kecil itu hanya tertawa sambil menyeimbangkan langkah kaki lelaki kecil tersebut.

" _Onii-chan_ , aku menyu..."

"kau mau?" ucapannya memotong perkataan gadis kecil tersebut sambil menunjuk toko es krim tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti ke mana lelaki kecil tersebut berada.

 **~o0o~**

"Bodoh! Sudah ku bilang jangan ambil batu itu!" bentak lelaki kecil tersebut sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menatap tajam tepat ke arah mata gadis kecil yang tengah menahan amarahnya.

"memang ada apa dengan batu itu? Itu hanya batu biasa bewarna merah darah yang berada di samping sumur tua yang ada di kuil! Tidak ada yang special dari batu itu! Aku juga tidak mengambilnya, aku hanya memegangnya!" bentaknya balik, lelaki kecil itu hanya menghela nafas kasar kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sambil membawa batu yang tadi ia pegang.

"kenapa sih? Kau berlebihan!" gumannya sambil berjalan pulang dengan langkah cepat, sesampainya di rumahnya. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meminum air putih. Lalu ia pun memilih duduk di depan rumahnya sambil menatapi daun – daun musim gugur yang tengah berguguran dan mewarnai halamannya dengan warna oranye dan merah. Sesekali ia berguman cantik, pemandangan ini mampu melupakan rasa kesalnya terhadap lelaki kecil yang sudah menjadi tetangga sebelum mereka berdua lahir.

"kau sudah pulang, tumben cepat sekali..." ucap Ibunya yang tidak sengaja melihat ia tengah duduk sendirian, dengan perlahan ia pun duduk di samping anaknya tersebut.

"dia jahat tadi membentakku lagi."

"itu pasti kau yang nakal karena tidak mendengarkannya seperti biasanyakan?" ia terdiam, tidak kali ini saja. Dulu ia pernah tidak menuruti perkataan lelaki kecil tersebut yang melarangnya untuk tidak dekat – dekat secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja dengan para perempuan yang sering berkumpul di kantin sekolah dasar mereka, dan berakhir dia harus memotong rambut panjangnya karena para perempuan tersebut sengaja menempelkan bekas kunyahan permen karet mereka ke rambut panjang miliknya. Alasannya sederhana, mereka tidak suka rambut miliknya.

Dan setelah itu lelaki kecil itu membalas para perempuan itu dengan mengguyur badan mereka dengan lumpur bercampur makanan basi dari kantin, dan keesokan harinya dia harus masuk ke ruang kesiswaan lalu menerima sanksi untuk membersihkan lapangan basket sendirian.

"iya..." jawabnya pelan, Ibunya hanya tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepalanya hangat.

"kenapa telapak tanganmu merah?" tanyanya kepada putri satu – satunya tersebut dengan raut wajah panik, bukan hanya ia. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah anaknya yang terkejut, dengan cepat gadis kecil tersebut memakai sepatunya kemudian pergi dari rumahnya. Sekarang ia harus bertemu lelaki kecil tersebut. Mungkin ada alasannya kenapa lelaki kecil tersebut membentaknya, belum beberapa lama ia berlari dari rumahnya menuju rumah lelaki kecil tersebut. Ia dapat melihat lelaki kecil tersebut berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"baguslah kau langsung pulang..." ucap lelaki kecil tersebut, dengan cepat gadis kecil tersebut memeluknya erat kemudian menangis sambil mengulang kata – kata maaf.

"tak apa..." jawab lelaki kecil tersebut, ia dapat melihat luka lebam yang berada di pipi sebelah kiri lelaki kecil tersebut.

"kenapa dengan pipimu?" tanya gadis kecil tersebut sambil memegang pipi lelaki kecil tersebut pelan.

"soal batu itu... itu milik para geng sekolah dasar yang sering berkumpul di kuil ketika sepi. Dan batu itu adalah tanda teror mereka, namun kau memegangnya ketika belum kering. Jadi... ya begitulah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau kan tahu aku ini hebat!" jelas lelaki kecil tersebut, namun perkataan tersebut membuat gadis kecil itu menangis lagi sambil memeluknya erat.

"tak apa, asalkan kau tidak terluka."

 **~o0o~**

Udara musim dingin menyapa pipi milik gadis kecil yang tengah memakai jaket tebal dan syal bewarna hitam, ia berjalan menuju sekolah dasarnya dengan kondisi tidak baik. Ia selalu berpikir, sekolah, kegiatannya, pertemanannya, semua yang berhubungan dengan sekolah tidak terlalu penting baginya. Asalkan ia bisa hidup, makan, dan melakukan yang ia inginkan, itu cukup. Tapi tidak ada perusahaan ataupun pekerjaan lainnya yang mau menerima ijazah sekolah dasar kan.

"hei! Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" ucap lelaki yang baru saja menghalangi untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang hangat, dan itu telah membuat gadis kecil tersebut kesal.

"minggir _Onii_ - _chan_ , aku ingin masuk!"

"kau tidak dijahili kan?" tanyanya pelan, gadis itu hanya menggeleng kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya secara paksa.

"KYA! _Senpai_!"

"ah maaf, aku harus pergi... pulang nanti tunggu aku di tempat biasa!" kemudian lelaki kecil tersebut berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya diiringi dengan beberapa perempuan berumur sama sepertinya.

Jam tiga siang pun tiba menandakan waktunya pulang, gadis kecil itupun berjalan pulang ke arah rumahnya seperti biasa. Bukankah seharusnya ia pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan lelaki kecil tersebut? Ia tidak lupa, tapi dia malas menunggu di suhu udara yang dingin ini. Lagi pula dia tidak ingin berkelahi lagi dengan para fans lelaki kecil tersebut.

Baru saja ia sampai di depan komplek perumahannya dan lelaki kecil tersebut, ia merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya dari arah belakang diiringi suara lelah khas orang setelah berlari. Setelah ia membalikkan badannya, ia dapat melihat raut wajah lelaki kecil tersebut yang tengah marah.

"kenapa kau tidak menunggu di tempat biasanya?"

"aku lelah berurusan dengan hidupmu yang populer itu _Onii-chan_ , jadi biarkan aku pulang," ucap gadis kecil tersebut sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman lelaki kecil tersebut. Namun semakin dia berusaha semakin lelaki kecil tersebut mencengkramnya kuat.

"aku menunggumu di sana hampir setengah jam, dan kau langsung pulang..."

"aku sudah pernah merasakannya beberapa kali, bahkan sampai dua jam di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini... jangan mengeluh _Onii-chan_ , kita sudah besar sebentar lagi kau pun lulus dan masuk sekolah menengah pertama."

"maaf..." cengkraman tersebut melemah, namun ketika gadis itu ingin meninggalkan lelaki kecil tersebut. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat, inilah yang ia suka dari lelaki kecil ini. Pelukannya...

"aku janji, kau satu – satunya... maafkan aku, aku akan berubah."

"apa maksudmu?" keningnya mengerut, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan lelaki kecil tersebut.

"intinya kau satu – satunya, tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun."

 **CHAPTER 1 :**

" **inilah aku, inilah hidupku."**

"bisakah aku... menghidupkan salah satu dari mereka?"

"bisakah aku... hidup bersama salah satu dari mereka?"

"bisakah aku... menukar jiwaku untuk mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Menghilang tanpa jejak sedikit pun..._

 _Komponen terakhir yang kucari..._

 _Menggapai bintang yang jauh di sana..._

 _Menuju akhir langit yang bewarna pelangi..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mikoshiba- _san_ , sebaiknya makan dulu... sudah dua hari kau mengurung diri di kamar," namun aku tetap diam sambil menatap foto yang ada di hadapanku.

"jangan dekat – dekat, aku pembawa sial, keluar."

"jangan memperburuk dirimu, ini semua sudah takdir Mikoshiba- _san_ , ayo ma..."

"sudah ku bilang tidak! Keluar!" kemudian sahabatku bernama tersebut keluar dengan wajah sedih sekaligus prihatin. Aku benar – benar lelah, apa takdirku memang seperti ini. Setelah tahun lalu kehilangan orang tuaku, sekarang tahun ini aku kehilangan ke empat sahabatku yang telah mewarnai hariku. Mereka pergi karena menyelamatkanku... dari lelaki bernama Ukyo. Lelaki berambut panjang bewarna hijau tersebut selalu mengincarku, namun selama ini yang ku tahu... dia bukan orang biasa.

"ku mohon... berikan aku kesempatan," gumanku sambil memeluk lututku erat. Toma, Kento, Shin, dan Ikki. Mereka pergi karena lelaki bernama Ukyo itu, aku pun mulai menangis lagi ketika melihat foto yang ada di hadapanku, fotoku bersama mereka berempat di cafe. Tetesan air mataku mengenai foto tersebut, maafkan aku Toma- _kun_ , Ikki- _kun_ , Shin- _kun_ , dan Kento- _kun_.

Baru saja aku ingin menutup mataku, tiba – tiba suara gemerincing membuatku terpaksa membuka mataku. Sejak kapan foto kami berlima mengeluarkan cahaya. Aku hanya terdiam, terkejut tentu saja. Tapi aku tetap diam.

"lama tidak bertemu Kiyoi- _chan_ ," suara ini! Aku mengingatnya!

"Orion!" dia tersenyum, anak kecil bertanduk yang tengah melayang tersebut langsung memelukku.

"maafkan Neil- _sama_ , sisi jahat Ukyo tidak terima kau bersama selain dia," ucapnya, aku akhirnya ingat. Dulu aku mengalami masa – masa sulit tanpa ingatanku, karena Ukyo... sisi baik Ukyo begitu mencintaiku. Tapi di dunia manapun kami tidak pernah bersatu dan mengakibatkan diri kami berkali – kali merasakan sakitnya kematian lalu berpindah dari dunia ke dunia lainnya sampai pada insiden malam itu. Yang menyatukan kami untuk beberapa saat dan mengabulkan harapan sisi baik Ukyo.

"sekarang sisi jahatlah yang membuat Neil- _sama_ menghidupkannya kembali, dan dia akan berhenti asalkan kau ikut bersamanya," aku terdiam, Neil- _sama_ mendapatkan kekuatan dari mengabulkan harapan kan? Biarpun untuk terakhir kalinya, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"sebelum itu, bolehkah aku membuat harapan? Untuk pertama dan terakhirnya..."

"tentu saja, Neil- _sama_ ingin sekali mengabulkan harapanmu sejak terakhir pertemuan kita, dan Neil- _sama_ akan mengabulkan tiga harapan untuk tanda terimakasihnya," jelas Orion dengan wajah ceria, tiga harapan... baiklah, aku harus memikirkannya dengan matang – matang.

"baiklah," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"lebih baik kau tidur Kiyou- _chan_ , besok aku akan datang lagi, selamat malam," dan setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi, lebih baik aku mengistirahatkan diriku.

 **~o0o~**

"makanlah yang banyak..." aku hanya bisa tersenyum pelan sambil memasukkan beberapa suap nasi dan ikan goreng yang dibuat temanku itu.

"akhirnya kau ingin makan, jangan perburuk dirimu hanya karena kau tidak bersama mereka dan orang tuamu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi..." ucapnya lagi sambil menyuap nasinya, sesuatu yang baik? Benarkah?

"hari ini aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat bersama temanku," kataku sambil meletakkan sendok dan sumpit di samping mangkuk nasiku, dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Tentu saja, selain keempat lelaki tersebut, bosku, dia, dan teman satu kerja di cafe aku tidak mempunyai teman lagi.

"baiklah, hati – hati di jalan. Hari ini cafe buka terlambat karena pipa bocor lagi," jelasnya sambil membersihkan meja bekas kami sarapan. Aku tersenyum, apa jadinya aku tanpa dia? Tentu saja aku akan lebih buruk dari ini.

"sudah selesai, lebih baik kau minum vitamin yang ada di atas meja belajarmu itu."

"terima kasih," mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku ucapkan, setelah ia membersihkan semua bekas sarapan kami ia pergi bekerja.

 **~o0o~**

Ketika aku sudah mengunci pintu dan semua jendela kamarku, aku pun memanggil Orion. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia muncul dengan raut wajah khawatir. Apa dia sudah tau apa ketiga keinginanku? Entahlah.

"kau... kau benar – benar akan melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, sudah ku duga. Aku pun hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah, ayo kita lakukan keinginan pertamamu..." sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya ia menarik nafasnya dalam dalam.

"kembali ke masa – masa ketika bersama mereka, dengan dirimu yang berbeda – beda... di dunia yang lain."

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **A/N :**

 **Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Saitou Michiyo desu! Yoroshiku Minna-san ^^. Saya author baru di bidang ff japanese anime ^^ (biasanya FF fandom ScreenPlays #Plakk). Apabila fanfiction ini mendapat respon minimal 10 orang saya akan melanjutkannya ^^ apabila di bawah 10 orang maaf saya tidak akan melanjutkannya T.T berarti fanfiction ini gagal terbit (sok atuh authornya #Plakk) jadi saya benar – benar berharap komentar kalian tentang fanfiction ini. Terima kasih ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu, Gamsahamnida ^^ Xie Xie... terus Wo Ai Ni (Thor Wo Ai Ni itu aku cinta kamu bukan terima kasih / biarin ah... itu tanda cinta saya terhadap orang – orang yang memberikan komentar terhadap fanfiction saya / *author digampar massal*)**


End file.
